gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kasa-Bake
Kasa-bake (傘化け, umbrella monster), also known as either Karakasa-Kozō (からかさ小僧, Paper umbrella boy) or Bake-Gasa (化け傘, Monster Umbrella), is a recurring character from GeGeGe no Kitarō. He is often an ally of Kitarō but will sometimes be portrayed as an enemy. Unlike most yōkai characters in the series, he is more often depicted as a race rather than a specific individual. The 2007 anime featured him as a friendly resident of Yōkai Yokochō. Appearance Kasa-bake is an anthropomorphic paper umbrella, often with a couple of patches. He has one big eye and is often depicted sticking out his tongue. In place of his handle is a human-like leg. In some appearances he has no arms. Personality In the sixth anime, Karakasa is very mischievous, scaring the tenants by sneaking behind them and teasing the landlords of the apartment. Though this has subsided after being beaten by Kitarō and given mercy by Haruo. He is rather emotional as he is the one closest to start crying whenever something happens, being the first to cry when they were about to be evicted from the apartment that they love. He is protective over the ones he cares about as he and the others went with Kitarō and the others to scare the boss of the landshark yakuza and revealed himself to scare Hiro away to protect Natsumi. He also enjoys his time with the new yōkai tenants, drinking sake together with them. He also tends to help Kitarō and the others often, helping Konaki-Jijii get to Kaminari's rock and aiding Kitarō in scaring a horrible boss being sent to Jigoku. History Manga Kasa-Bake first appears in the rental manga story I'm a Freshman, appearing alongside Hitotsume-Kozō as friends coming to play with Shigeru Mizuki's daughter Hanako. He went on to make a number of appearances in the Shonen Magazine series, usually as a background character, as well as appearing in the same scene in the remake of I'm a Freshman (Oboro-Guruma). In the story Electric Yōkai, two Kasa-Bake transport Kitarō and Konaki-Jijii to Kaminari's location. In the Shonen Sunday series, he appears as the antagonist of the story Kasa-Bake. In the story, he is convinced by Nezumi-Otoko to steal Kitarō's Chanchanko and use it's powers to disguise himself as a young boy named Kōtarō Matsushita, the son of a wealthy family. With the chanchanko, Kasa-Bake develops a heat vision attack, and in a final confrontation, Kitarō uses a mirror to bounce his heat vision back at him and Kasa-Bake burns to death. Kasa-Bake began to appear more often as an ally of Kitarō's in the 80s manga, such as Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō and Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari. Second Anime Fourth Anime In the fourth anime series, he was involved in a scheme of Nezumi-Otoko, where he was given Kitarō's Chanchanko and disguised himself as the deceased husband of a rich elderly woman, so he could receive some of the family's money. Eventually Kitarō finds out, and stops Kasa-Bake. Before he gives the chanchanko, he requests to say goodbye to the elderly woman. Fifth Anime In the fifth anime series, Kasa-Bake is a friendly resident of Yōkai Yokochō. Sixth Anime In the sixth anime, Karakasa appears in the opening animation, taking flight in one of the scenes and participating in a tug-of-war at the graveyard. Karakasa also appears in the ending animation, where Kitarō is using him as his umbrella. In episode 5, ''The Disaster of the Electric Yōkai'', Karakasa makes a brief appearance to drop off Konaki-Jijii in the battle against Kaminari.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 5 He later appears helping Kitarō in scaring a boss of a company, who was being sent to Jigoku for abusing his workers to death.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 7 His main episode appearance is in episode #23, The Yōkai Apartment Secret Story, along with Rokuro-Kubi and Akaname.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 23 He is among the crowd of yōkai gathered around the GeGeGe House, trying to drive Agnès out of the forest. He listens to Medama-Oyaji, as he warns that if they drive her out then the tragedy Malay yōkai will repeat somewhere else. Soon followed by Kitarō as he explains how grave the consequences are if Japan becomes a part of Backbeard's empire, causing the crowd to look at one another. Until their attention is drawn to Kitarō as he stands on his resolve to fight.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 35 Live-action In the 2007 live-action film, Kasa-Bake is hired by Nezumi-Otoko to work with Nupperabō, Bake-Zōri and Beto-Beto-san to scare a family of humans out of their apartment. When the humans run away, Kasa-Bake captures all three of them inside of his umbrella body and bounces around before dropping them. They all return to the Yōkai World after they are defeated and scolded by Kitarō. Abilities Heat Beam: Transformation: Hypnosis: Reflector: Cutting: Wind: Spin: Kasa-Bake is able to spin rapidly, allowing him to take flight without needing the wind. This ability can also serve as an offensive or defensive technique. Flight: Kasa-Bake can fly by opening and closing himself, causing the air to pump out. This can also be achieved by rotating. They can carry others with this. Vanishing and Appearing: Similar to other yōkai, Karakasa is able to disappear from sight, as well as to appear somewhere else, flashing quickly while doing so. Legend Kasa-bake is a tsukumogami, a tool that has lived for so long he has gained life. References Navigation pt-br:Kasa-Bake Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Tsukumogami Category:Flying Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Former antagonists Category:Yōkai Yokochō residents Category:Yōkai Apartments residents